Jeremy Gilbert Vs the World
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Nineteen year old Jeremy Gilbert isn't loving life after high school. But when he falls for the lead bass guitarist of new band Crimson-Eyed China Dolls, Bella Swan, maybe his life can get a bit more interesting.
1. Preview

Jeremy Gilbert Vs. The World

Nineteen year old Jeremy Gilbert isn't getting used to life after high school, but hell, he's giving it a good try. His best friend is gay and has been crushing on his sister's boyfriend since they were fifteen, he's failing history because of his asshat of a teacher Mr. Tanner and he's got a creepy stalker ex-girlfriend named Anna still after him. But his life takes a huge turn when he falls for the lead bass guitarist for the new band _Crimson-Eyed China Dolls_, Bella Swan.

* * *

Preview: Vs. The Butterflies

Crimson-Eyed China Dolls? What kind of a band name was that? Oh well, at least it was better than my old band's name.

"Alright, I'm about to introduce our bass guitarist with _I Love Playing with Fire_!" The female vocalist yelled out and disappeared off stage as the bass guitarist came up to the limelight. I suddenly felt a flutter in my stomach. She was beautiful, sexy even. She had black hair that was layed and shaggy and just a bit of make-up. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were but dear good she was hot.

"We get it," Edward's voice called out to me and I looked at him. "She's hot, she's beautiful, she's sexy even. Please don't go voicing your thoughts."

"Sorry," I blushed.

"_Acting tough with looks that kill_  
_You got me going and I can't stand still_  
_My arms are dying to hold ya tight_  
_You're my little dark dynamite you know_"

Her eyes locked on with mine as she sang and I caught a good look at them. They were a stormy gray color and I for some reason, thought of Stefan, he had the same eyes. A small laugh both Edward and mine attention and we turned to see Nessie staring at us.

"If you're wonder who she is, that's Bella Swan. She's Stefan and Damon's cousin," she smiled. I looked back at the rock-in-roll angel on the stage.

"_I love playing with fire_  
_And I don't wanna get burned_  
_I love playing with fire_  
_And I don't think I'll ever learn_"

Bella Swan, the beautiful swan. I suddenly realized what the fluttering in my stomach was. It was butterflies.


	2. Vs A Typical Evening

One: Vs. A Typical Evening

My name is Jeremy Gilbert. I'm nineteen years old, a student at the University of Virginia and am currently sitting down at my family's dining room table watching my older sister make kissy faces at her boyfriend. And the sad part about my life is that I don't have the courage to tell them to get a room.

But this an almost typical night for me.

Every night, Jenna burns dinner to either Stefan, who is living in our house, or me cooks dinner for all of us. She means well, but she's just not a natural born cook. Anyway, tonight's dinner is Chicken Alfredo, one of Stefan's favorite Italian foods. Elena, who is claiming to be on a diet, asks me to pass the salt and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you on a diet?" I question and she snaps at me once more. Shrugging my shoulders, I pass her the salt before glancing at the clock. It's about eight-forty five and then there's knock on the door. I excuse myself before getting up to answer it. Making sure there isn't anything on my face, I open the door and smile lightly. "What were you kicked out for this time? Wearing flannel pants without a shirt?"

"You're a horrible comedian," my best friend Edward says nonchalantly. "He kicked me out because he found out I wouldn't attending Julliard in the fall. Also, he called me a fairy so I left on my own accord. I swear my uncle John is an asshole."

"I can agree to that." I told him.

Smiling lightly, he looks at the threshold. "So can I come in?" he asks.

"Um no," I tell him. "I'm not taking any chances. You may be a vampire in disguise," I joke and he rolls his green eyes before reaching out and punching me likely in the shoulder.

"Let me in or I'll call Anna," he threatened. I froze then and there.

"You wouldn't." I whispered in shock.

"I would," he tells me and I sigh before moving aside letting him in. Once inside, he sniffs the air, taking in the aroma of Italian food. "Stefan cooked tonight?"

"How'd you know?" I asked sourly.

"You just order a pizza and be done with it." Edward shrugged.

"Is that Edward I hear?" Jenna calls from the kitchen and he smiles automatically. Jenna walked out the kicthen and rushed over to Edward, giving him a bit hug. "I'm so sorry about John. He really is an ass," she tells him. I already know she's going to invite him to stay. She does so almost every night.

Let me explain. Edward's gay; he came out when we were twelve and his uncle John hasn't been really supportive. His sisters Alice and Rensemee have been one hundred percent positive and supportive. Edward isn't the stereotypical homosexual that his uncle sees him as. He's cool, calm, a damn good pianist, loves classical music but will listen to old school music. He also gives good advice on relationships even though he's never had one. Sure he's kissed a few guys and flirted but he hasn't had a relationship.

He's too busy pining over Stefan. Yup, you heard me. Stefan Alexander-goes both ways-Salvatore. Don't ask how I know his middle name, the only answer I will give is that the wall separating me and Elena's rooms and the bathroom, isn't enough to block out Elena's nightly sounds.

Anyway, if you're wondering what he looks like, he's got bronze/copper locks, green eyes and is a bit pale. He's not ghost pale or vampire pale, he's just a little bit lighter than me. He's lean, he works out with his cousin and sister's boyfriends and his hair is always a mess. And right now his face is completely red because Stefan stepped out of the kitchen and flashed Edward a smile before walking up the stairs.

Guess I'm doing dishes. Stefan has a test in the morning so I guess no nightly adventures for Elena. Thank God.

"Jeremy, Anna's on the phone!" Elena called to me. I shook my head and mouthed out that I wasn't here and she nodded and went back to delivering my message, telling her that I had gone to bed, adding that I had been talking with Edward on the phone. I frowned, for some reason, Elena seemed to think that Edward and I were secretly dating because he always came to our house, I always ate with him, helped him put up the dishes and let him wear my clothes. Oh and because we share the same bed.

I'm not letting my best friend sleep on the floor. And Edward doesn't want me to sleep on the floor and we don't do anything except talk. My sister is sick in the head at times. After eating dinner, putting up the dishes and finding Edward something sleep in, I sat on my bed.

"So he called you a fairy?"

"Again," Edward sighed and laid down next to me. "Life was so much easier when my parents still lived in Mystic."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I miss them. Have you talk to them?"

"Dad's always exhausted from his shifts at the hospital so I only tell him I love him, I don't wanna tire him out anymore. And mom is trying to find some time for us to go out to Forks. Ness doesn't wanna go, she's so busy with school and Alice is too busy balancing Jasper, school and her job to even do anything. So its just me and Demetri who wants to go. But I want them to come here."

"Uh huh."

"Okay, new subject," Edward said. "Why is Anna still stalking you? Didn't you tell her it was over after her mom tried to kill you?"

"She didn't try, she almost did if Carol's mom didn't stop her." I sighed and placed my hand on my throat, remembering the blade my ex-girlfriend's mom had placed against when she planned on killing me at a town function because Anna decided to make our six month secret relationship know by making out with me in her mom's view. Pearl was a bit sour towards Gilbert men after my distant uncle Jonathon broke up with her because he wanted to focus more on his studies than God for Sheriff Forbes.

"And I don't know why she's still stalking me."

"Hmm," he sighed.

"Thinking about a certain gray-eyed Salvatore that's sleeping two doors down from us?" I teased.

"Oh shut up," he pouted and turned. "Oh yeah," he sat up and walked over to his pants and pulled out something and walked back over and placed it in my hand. "There," he smiled. I looked down at in curiousity.

Come join CRIMSON-EYED CHINA DOLLS, Mystic Falls' band. 

This Friday at the Grille

"Crimson Eyed China Dolls?" I asked.

"Remember when I said both Ness and Demetri found new significant others?"

"Yeah," I recalled the day Edward informed me of Renesmee's giggly good and Demetri ruffling my hair instead of slamming me into a locker about a year ago.

"Apparently, they're apart of the band. Demetri's in it too."

"And Ness?"

"She sends out invites. Just show this at the grille."

"Okay. Did you get one for Stefan and Elena?"

"Yeah," he grumbled with a frown on his face before it faded.

"You love him don't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not too much. You blush and you don't like being alone with him," I said and sat up. "But other than that, you haven't tried to steal him away from Elena."

"But I want to," he whined. "I've always wanted to but I don't wanna be labeled as a boyfriend stealer."

"You aren't one."

"You're right," he nodded and got up before climbing into bed. "Night Jeremy."

"Night Edward," I muttered and fell asleep.

This is my typical evening.


End file.
